Too late to fix
by Fallen121
Summary: Mistakes in the past can be fixed. Sometimes they just can't and sometimes your just too late to fix them. Heavy Au as well as Annabeth and Percy are gods and there is a pre-established pertemis.


A/n: I own nothing that is related to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians at all. Also I would say that I apologize for not doing anything but that's total bull coming from me. Though I will give the truth in vague and specific reasons to why I am not continuing to post. 1st off College class homework is actually a lot. 2nd my brain has a problem on staying focus on one story. This has been a project since august. I'm not joking. I have five one-shots backed up because my brain likes to jump from my ongoing stories, to one-shot ideas, to my attempt at a novel. To school work. 3rd Video games are a problem as well whether they be Rome Total war 2 to LoL check out my profile for Summoner name. Also I've been surfing youtube quite a bit.

There was always the idea of them coming back together. Only a few knew of their relationship or past relationship now. Till the day that he married another. Artemis had watched him marry her niece. Many who if they were in her shoes blame the fates or their respective deity for such cruelty. The goddess though she knew the only being to blame was herself. No, deep down she knew it was them. The untying of the _us_ that they once had been both of their faults. Here she was after the marriage ceremony with Aphrodite and Thalia in another room away from the couple. The room had a fire place that was lit, as well as the flames themselves were stared down upon by the lackluster eyes of the broken goddess. She sat on the small coffee table between to sofas where the two other females sat.

"Artemis…" Thalia nervously questioned.

"I told you two that I had wished to be left alone." Artemis replied as she began to feel her eyes begin tear up.

"You need to tell him. It's hurting me to feel all this love suffocating inside of you; yet drowning you in it." Aphrodite stated as she moved from one of the sofas to kneeling in front of Artemis. She held the other goddess's hands in her own.

"If you loved him wouldn't you have told him anyway?" her second in command added. Artemis smiled a little at those words, but Aphrodite frowned at the smile. It was a smile of hurt and misunderstanding. Then she felt an image coming, a memory to be exact. One Artemis was letting her see.

Early that day (Artemis's POV)

I finally managed to get the courage to tell him that I wanted us back. I had missed him so much in past years. The last words that we had ended on were burned in my mind forever. Even though I've been out of Olympus news since then leading long hunts without much breaks I had hoped he had not moved on and like myself. I looked everywhere I thought he'd be if he wasn't at the other. Then finally I bumped into Ares. I was surprised that he could wear look civil.

"Where are you heading brother?" I asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother? With a question of all things." He replied with a smile. I shot him a glare as I wanted quick answer to my question rather than the annoyance that came out of his mouth. "Oh right. I still can't believe Hermes couldn't find you. Percy's getting married dear sister. I'm on my way to the wedding." I felt my heart shatter.

"To who?"

"Annabeth. You've missed out on a lot of things around her sister while on your incursion on the monster population.

"Where is the wedding being held?" I asked hastily.

"At Athena's." I flashed the moment I heard the location. I knew my sister's palace like the back of my hand as I searched for him. Passing by fellow gods and goddesses; I quickly found him alone on balcony overlooking Athena's large library.

"Never thought of you as one to look at books let alone look at the largest collection of books." I said as I walked up beside him.

"Artemis?" he asked. His sea green eyes staring into my silver eyes as I took a moment to look at him. He looked the same though his eyes held something in them that I could not make out. He looked as if he was going to have what the mortals would call a wedding. Well most mortals anyways in his attire.

"Are you going to say anything else besides my name or are you that amazed to see me." I said breaking the short silence we had.

"I'm defiantly surprised to see you Artemis. Hermes's couldn't find you or the Hunters to give you the invitation. I didn't think you were going to come."

"Well I needed sometime to myself and my hunters…"

"I'm glad you got your time."

"Thank you." There was long pause but I enjoyed it being right there next to him. Staring at shelves of books below us, but lastly I had to say it. "Percy I still love you." His face for just a moment showed pain.

"I love you too Artemis. In the end I'm getting married to Annabeth."

"Why don't you just leave her if you love me?"

"Sometimes Artemis we move on and have invested ourselves in another relationship that we want to see work. She loves me Artemis and she said yes."

"Do you love her?"

The memory ended there and Aphrodite wondered why Artemis had not given her the last bit of information that she was now craving for. Deep down, she felt sorry for Artemis. Yet she also knew it was her own fault that they turned out this way. Thalia wondered what had transpired between the two goddesses. The look on the goddess of love face though through the makeup was that of sympathy.

"Thalia let us leave Artemis alone." Aphrodite said; before Thalia could refuse Aphrodite had flashed the two of them away.

"Where does that leave me? Lost of love to someone who said yes? Someone who tried to destroy an investment? Was that hard for him to just leave her?" Artemis asked herself in a low voice.

"She can't be left alone in that states." Thalia yelled at the love goddess for flashing her away from her commander.

"Thalia if you were in a relationship and due to several circumstances it didn't work out; and you went out and found someone new. You said yes to him when he asks you for your hand in marriage. Assuming you say yes and start a relationship I mean." Aphrodite responded as they walked down a hallway.

"What does this…"

"You then are told by the person in the previous relationship that he loves you and wants to get back together. This is assuming after having little to no contact for a year or two. Would you drop everything and start a new relationship with him?"

"Well no. I invested so much time and effort into someone new trying to make something work. Even if I still loved him what we had even if a part of me still wants o go back to the past…" Thalia paused to remember Nico. "We have to move forward and see if what I've invested into works out."

"Exactly."

"What does that have to do with Artemis?"

"What I asked you is what Percy is going through now. Artemis did tell Percy that she loved him and wanted to go back to the beginning. Now she's on the outside watching something she wanted to happen to her; but another woman is having." Thalia went silent thinking about the situation in this new light.

Annabeth never would expect Artemis to show up at her wedding. After all she was her now husband's ex-girlfriend. Though she knew Artemis had an effect on Percy when she looked into his eyes. There were other small signs as well but his eyes were the biggest give away. They held things such as sadness and maybe regret. Thinking about him she wondered where he was now at this moment as she laid in her bed. Apart of her heart wondered off to guess that he was off having an thing with Artemis; even though she knew he wouldn't do anything to destroy their relationship. She couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that there were still embers between them that may or may not have started to rekindle their old flame. One thought lead to another and eventually she came back to why the two had separated to begin with. Whenever she had tried to get answer to that question of why he just shut down socially. She quickly reminded herself that he had married her not Artemis and that was what mattered. He loved her not Artemis. Artemis had let him go and she had picked him and tried her best to fix his heart. Fixing a broken heart wasn't as easy as how Aphrodite had written it to be like. Then again she fell in love with him making things all the more harder. He was a mess when Artemis had done whatever she had done to him. Annabeth would always remember him staring at the moon with a longing look when they were together as friends even when they became lovers. Their first kiss was the first time he smiled. The first time he looked like the old him. It also made her ever the happy, that she had been able to get him to smile again. When he asked for her hand in marriage she without thinking said yes. She wanted to keep from being in pain again; from someone breaking his heart that was so fragile.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Artemis asked softly as she sat on the beach beneath the glow of the full moon. She sat with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"You wanted to talk. You know this is where our domains meet and collide. We always know if one of us is if they are by the shore." Percy replied taking a seat next to her on the beach.

"I'm here to relax not talk to you."

"If that were the case you'd be in the woods far from the tides." Percy looked up at the moon and saw that the moon had dimmed. With his godly vision he saw more craters as well as there seemed to be small debris of the moon falling down to earth. Closing his eyes he stood up. Artemis let the tears she had been holding back fall. Percy picked her up and lifted her into a hug. "Where is she?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about." She said in between sobs.

"I felt her at the wedding. Is she the reason you said no? Is also why you were so intent on making sure even Hermes couldn't find you?" Percy said aggressively.

"There is no she." Artemis said pushing him away from her wiping away her tears.

"You're lying to me Artemis I know it. I felt it."

"Well keep telling yourself that kelp head."

"That night ruined our relationship didn't it. Tell me Artemis was it that night that marked the beginning of the end for us?"

"I have nothing to say to you." As Artemis tried to flash away Percy grabbed her hand pulling her back into an embrace. Breaking Artemis's flash as she felt his tears fall upon her auburn hair.

"I'm so sorry Artemis." Percy sobbed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Percy we both wanted it. It's just as much my fault as it is yours." Artemis whispered. "You and I have to part ways again."

"Not without meeting her."

"There is no her Percy not even for me." Artemis said as she dissipated into silver particles. Those last words shattered Percy's heart and once more he as if he held the burden of holding the universe upon his heart's shoulders.

A/n: Cliff hanger ending is a very psychotic idea for this story espically when the source of the problem is still very vague and everything in this story is very vague to say the least. Though I wanted to try to excuse my manners; "Beat up the heart." For this story as mine has as of the 27th of last month.


End file.
